bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Yobirin
Gin Yobirin is the 8th Seat of the 11th Division Appearance Gin wears a standard shingami hakama with a white belt. He has spiky black blonde hair and blue eyes. He carries his Zanpakuto on his back, making him one of few that do this. History Gin's family, often worked for the Kuchiki Family. They worked as assassins to do the Kuchiki's dirty work. Many members were killed, arrested, and prosecuted for killing. This angered some members and sparked a rebellion. They kidnapped a young Kuchiki who was Byakuya's biological cousin. Byakuya killed many members, except one, this being Gin who wasn't part of the rebellion. He secretly freed the Kuchiki and brought him to Byakuya. This satisfied Byakuya, and he took Gin on as an apprentice. After years of training, Byakuya placed him in the Gotei 13, as 3rd Seat in his division. After the recruitment into the Zero Division, Gin was transfered to Squad 11, where he was paired with his half sister, Anaboko and his long time friend Haku Kishibu Personality Gin is loyal to all superiors. He refers to all captains with the sama suffix, and is very polite to all female members of the Gotei 13. He is mainly loyal to Haku, who serves as his master. Before Haku, he reffered to Byakuya as a master, sent by the heavens. He can also be cold, especially to those who put his friends lives in danger. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat- He is somewhat skilled in this department. After years training under Byakuya Kuchiki and Haku Kishibu, he excelled in most area's of fighting Swordsmanship Specialist- He is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto. It is a tanto, so he weilds it with grace. He also mastered Shikai. Vast Spiritual Pressure- Gin is noted to have extreme amounts of Spritual Pressure. His might even dwarf a Captains in comparison. Flash Step Expert- He is skilled at using Flash Steps, which he learned from Byakuya. He tried teching Haku, but it didn't go as well. Intellegence- Gin is very smart. He has a complex mind, and knows many things. He is most skilled in Math and Literature. He always carries an unknown book, beilieved to be a novel by Edgar Alan Poe. Musical Expertise- Gin is also a Musical Genius. He enjoys writing music, and composing. He has a special knack, that comes from his Zanpakuto which is a Musical Type. Zanpakuto Gin's Zanpakuto's name is Tategoto Go-ruden (lit. Golden Harp). It is sealed as a small tanto, with black musical notes along the handle. Let is also be known, the handle has a built in harmonica. The release phrase is Geki za Tentou Uta, Tategoto Go-ruden (lit. Play thy Heavenly Song!, Tategoto Go-ruden). Shikai- In Shikai, Tategoto Go-ruden lives up to its name. It becomes a small hand held Golden Harp. It is tottaly hollow and has multiple strings. It has the ability to give off a heavenly chime. Shikai Abilities: In Shikai, the Harp can play three songs. One as an Offense, one as a defense, and one as a Final Attack. Song 1 Aoi Nami: Gin will play a gentle song that will quickly fire a blue wave of energy. Its size depends on how long the final note is played. Song 2 Reiki: Gin will play a quick melody, that will release a thick blue barrier around him. It is stronger depending on how quickly it was played. Song 3 Zaiaku Bakufuu : Gin will play a song that will create a large white ring around both, him and the target. The ring will channel both of their past sins, and deal a strike. The more sinful they were, the more the strike hurts. Bankai- In Bankai, the Harp hovers above Gin's head and shines. It reforms as a Golden Fiery Bird that hovers high above Gin's head. It can shoot balls of fire and light and if its flaming body is put out, it will be reborn above Gin's head like a phoenix. In Bankai, it becomes Tategoto Go-ruden Tori (lit. Golden Harp Bird). Trivia *Everyone in his squad but Haku, Anaboko, Tuari, and Kakashi riducule his abilities. Quotes *"This will be the last heavenly sound you here on your way down to hell" before using Song 3 Zaiaku Bakufuu.